diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Falling Low
Characters Emma: A 13-year-old brunette who's greatest fear is needles. The shy girl constantly has nightmares. Miley: Age 14, Miley is a ginger whose spirits are high. She is fairly closed off but always opens to those who need help. Matain: A brunette boy, who's desperation gets in the way. He is calm and subtle and tends to wander far. Ren: A 14-year-old boy who's a natural leader. The blonde is a bit of a hot-head, but his demeanor is depressing. Lonna: A 5-year-old girl, who loves cherries, and needs protection. Prologue Emma slowly strutted toward the lab. Her blood was cold as she entered the facility. Her head felt dizzy and her vision blurred. '' ''"Alright, Miss Emma, come right this way," a nurse slurred. She held on tight to the brunette's arm as she directed her to an operating room. '' ''"It'll be fast," the doctors reassured. That was all Emma faintly heard before the world became a dark abyss. Her heartbeat slowed, and she only remembered the surgeon's voice ringing in her ears: "It'll be alright." '' Chapter 1. I opened my eyes, greeted by darkness. Groaning, I propped myself up using my elbows. I was dizzy, and my stomach was empty. My mind was completely blank, with the exception of my sore abdomen. ''"Where am I?" ''I muttered quietly, my voice sounding rough. No response came, just utter loneliness. I stood up, wobbling under my own weight. My breaths were the only audible thing as I walked mindlessly toward emptiness. ''Or what I thought was emptiness. I lost my footing, rolling down a slop with a thud. "Owch!" I groaned although I didn't expect anyone to respond. But someone did. Chapter 2. I slid to a stop. It had been a couple hours since I had seen a light and began following it. Now, I felt gravity pulling me down. Slowly I inched towards the light. My legs felt like bricks as I carried on, toward my one resource of hope. Come near if you dare... '' ''I kill people everywhere Come Come Come- I lost my footing slipping down an abyss I couldn't see. Suddenly, two bright red eyes greeted mine. I began to see light, that soon surrounded me. I screamed, but no one heard, I cried, but no one listened. The beast drew nearer and nearer. And soon it- "EMMA WAKE UP!" Chapter 3. Emma woke with a jump. She was in the same shed she'd been in last night before she went to bed. The same shed with three cots all in a row, a small fireplace, a lazy grey cat laying by the fire, and a Collie laying at the edge of the cots. "S-sorry," Emma stuttered. She was afraid she'd woken everyone, and things from the outside. Outside. A dangerous place. If you weren't inside the city, you were sure to die before dawn. Creatures lurked around every corner, catching prey. Every night, a youngster would be drawn to the outside, and have to survive. That of course, happened in the city. Emma was on the outside, though protected by the shed. Category:Discontinued